A New Generation's Beginnings
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Follow Callie, daughter of 2 Samurai Rangers as she learns about who she is and why her training must soon begin. MikeXEm, KevXMia


Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. I am simply a fan who likes to write and decided to return to an old fanfic idea.  
Thanks for your time.

 _Years and Years ago, there were six samurai who protected the world from Master Xandred and his evil crew of monsters. They were brave and true. They trained together as a team and together managed to seal away Master Xandred and send him back to the Sanzu River where he belonged._  
 _Today, we live in modern day, with no fears, no worries, and no monster attacks._  
 _Thanks to those samurai; to my parents, the world is safe._

"Callie, it's time to wake up, sleepy head! C'mon, up and at 'em."  
I opened my eyes slowly, groggily looking over my shoulder as my father walked into the room, smiling widely at me, "Good morning," he greeted as I slowly sat up. My long dark hair fell into my 14 year old blue eyes as I stretched, greeting him with a yawn.  
"Mooorning," I said with a smile, "Dad, you know I don't have school today,"  
"I know," he replied, "But I have a field trip planned for us today. C'mon, get dressed and let's get ready!"  
He pulled at my arm and smiled, "Let's go, c'mon!"  
I stood up and laughed, "I can't get changed if you don't let me! Get out!" I shouted, tossing my pillow at him.

Dad left and allowed me to get changed. I pulled my long hair back into a bun, placed a light pink gloss on my lips, and looked myself over in the mirror behind my door. Perfect.  
Green sleeveless shirt, yellow hair ribbon in my hair, grey skirt with black leggings and boots to match; can you guess who my parents are?

I left my bedroom to see my father standing in the kitchen with my mother. They were perfect for each other! My father was goofy, odd, but caring. My mother seemed to love that about him. She was kind, supportive, and musical.  
"Oh, Callie! Good morning," greeted Mom, "I heard you're going out with your father this morning," she said, passing me a doughnut.  
I nodded and took it gratefully, smiling at her, "Yeah, I just don't know where we're going."  
"That's a surprise," he said, "Don't tell her, Em."  
"I won't! I'm going out with Serena for a bit, so I should be here when you guys get back. Just be safe and have fun," she demanded as she kissed my father's cheek and gave me a quick hug. "Bye!"

I laughed, "Good bye, Mom."  
"So, let's get going," said Dad, "Breakfast on the run."  
"Where are we even going?" I asked again, following my father closely as he locked our home. The cool breeze outside greeted us with the warming sun, "I would love to know where we're going. Why is it a secret?"  
"You're going to meet someone very important to us," Dad said growing serious, "Besides," he grinned, "Why spoil the surprise?"  
I shook my head and linked arms with him, matching him step for step as we walked down our street to the bus stop, and soon we were boarding a train. "We're taking a train?"  
"So many questions!" he said laughing.  
We boarded the train and I shut my eyes. Before I knew it, we were walking down a street, headed toward what looked like…

"The Shiba house?" I asked. "I've seen this place in pictures! I've read about it!"  
"You got it," Dad replied with a smile, "Hey, Master Ji!" he called out, waving ahead of us.  
I looked ahead to see an older gentleman in a gi waving back at us, "Mike! Welcome back!" he called out, meeting us halfway as we entered the grounds.  
"It's been a long time. It's great to see you. I am glad you could come," said Ji, "This must be Callie,"  
"Nice to meet you," I greeted, holding out my hand, "I've always dreamt of seeing this place."  
"We wanted to make sure you were old enough to understand the importance and meaning of this place," said Ji, "Now we believe you are."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"It's time you learned more about the samurai life, and it's time you begin your training." Said Ji, "Come. Let's have some tea and I will explain," he said, leaded the way into the house.  
I slowly followed my dad as he walked beside Ji, chattering excitedly.  
"Me? A samurai?" I muttered, throwing my hands up into the air, "WHAAT?!"

-

End Chapter. Feel free to leave a review.  
Thank you.


End file.
